Colours
by Bopsy1098
Summary: What would have happened if Tris missed the train and failed Dauntless initiation? A story following the adventures of Tris and her life among factionless. I am proud to present my first fanfic! Rated T just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I am very excited to be working on my first fanfic! I will try to update as much as possible, and we'll see how it goes from there! Without further ado... Lets begin**

**Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

I wipe my hands off on my pants as I wait for Marcus to read out the names of the 16 year olds in front of me. My mind races as I try to decide, Abnegation or Dauntless, Selfless or Brave.

I am woken from my revery as I hear "Caleb Prior" called. I know what he will choose, I have always known. He always projects outwards, never focuses on himself, and I have always been, unlike me. I watch as he walks forward to accept the knife Marcus hands him. He moves to stand before the bowls, and deftly cuts himself along his palm. Almost reflexively, he reaches out and his blood trickles into the water.

I go numb, and start to panic. I will have to stay now. I try to imagine my parents alone back in our home in Abnegation. I hear Marcus call "Beatrice Prior" and move to receive a knife. Focus, I tell myself, as I reach Marcus.

I lift my eyes to meet his, and notice for the first time how black they seem up close, not the midnight blue I remember from his visits to my family.

By now I have reached the five bowls, and I stand awkwardly in front of them. I drag the knife against my palm, and barely notice the sting of the blade, I am so focused. I imagine my blood on the stone, and sizzling on the hot coals. In a split second decision, I jerk my arm left, and here my blood splatter on the coals. I am brave.

I walk quickly to stand behind the other Dauntless initiates, ignoring the mutters I hear coming from the Dauntless and Abnegation members. I carefully train my eyes on the floor, so as to not meet my parents eyes, but I can feel my father's stare boring into my back.

The rest of the ceremony goes by in a blur of names, and occasional mutterings during a transfer. Finally the crowd starts to disperse, and the Dauntless initiates begin to exit the building. I have time to give my parents one last pleading look, asking with my eyes when with words I cannot.

The Dauntless begin to sprint and shout to one another. To my surprise, they turn down the hallway leading to the staircase, and not towards the elevator bank strait down the hall. A tall pretty dark haired girl runs beside me in the crowd as we sprint down the stairs. It feels great to run again, because it is considered selfish to spend your time training yourself rather then helping others.

"My name is Christina" the pretty dark haired girl pants as we run.

I think about my reply, realizing this is my chance to be someone new. "Tris" I reply back.

She shoots me a smile as we pour threw the door of the Hub. The crowd thins out as I see a train hurdle past. Christina looks at me wide eyed.

"You don't think we have to jump on that thing do you?" She asks, trying to hide her nervousness.

I nod in her direction, and we both speed up as we prepare to jump. I remember all the times I have seen the Dauntless get on and off a moving train before and after school, and try to memorize their actions in my mind. Just as I am about to jump, a dark haired tall boy, pushes me hard from inside the train, and I fall hard on top of Christina.

"Take that Stiff" the boy says, and I here laughter as the train sails past us, leaving Christina and me alone beside the tracks.

I put my head in my hands as realization hits me. I am not Beatrice the selfless or Tris the brave. I am factionless.

**And there you have it! Make sure you review, and leave me your suggestions, or feel free to PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, with a little but of a cliff hangar. I hope to introduce Four/Tobias into the story soon. I still haven't decided how long I should make this story, but I am aiming for 50k. Enjoy!**

I silently tell myself to stay come, but I can feel tears threatening to fall. I slowly sink to the ground and am aware of Christina's sobs behind me. I think of my parents and Caleb, and what they would think of me right now. No! I tell myself. I give myself 5 seconds of weakness before I will have to get up.

I imagine each member of my family before letting them drop from my mind. Then on the count of 5 I slowly rise from the ground. I turn and see Christina sobbing on the ground. I contemplate leaving her here, and fending for myself, but my Abnegation self wins out, and I walk over to where she squats on the ground.

"Common, lets get moving towards factionless part of the city, so we can find an old warehouse to sleep in" I tell her as gently as I can. I am surprised b how calm and monotone my voice sounds. I extend my arm towards her and she grabs it and pulls herself up. She rubs her nose with the back of her sleeve, and we both start walking.

There is an awkward silence most of the way into the city. I focus on my breathing and try to tune out her sobs as we walk. The sun is starting to set when we start to reach the factionless part of the city. We stop outside of an old warehouse and both stand there looking up at the old brick facade.

"Well are we just going to stand out here until night time?"she asks and I can't help shooting her a small smile. We walk over to the large metal door used to transport merchandise from the back of transport trucks when the warehouse was still open. I grab the old rusted handle and yank as hard as I can. Christina snorts behind me, and I move out of the way as she grabs the handle. I can see she is pulling as hard as she can but the door remains firmly shut.

I turn around in frustration looking for another option when I see a loose brick lying on the road. I stoop to pick it up and bring it back to the building. I yell at Christina to move, and though she looks at me like I'm insane, she comes and stands by me. I throw the brick as hard as I can and here the satisfying crack of breaking glass. I carefully slide into the warehouse, and unlock the metal sliding door from the inside, and stand back as Christina steps in.

"Nice place we have here" she says sarcastically, and throws herself down theatrically on some discarded flower sacks. I sit next to her and we both stay silent for a few minutes.

"I don't blame you, for us being ... here" she finally states, turning to me. "It was that pansycake with the black hair."

"Pansycake?" I ask.

"It's something I heard a man from Dauntless say once." She explains, and despite everything we both laugh.

Just then, the metal sliding door creaks open, causing Christina to jump back in shock. A boy in a blue shirt walks through, with pale blond hair like mine, perfectly white teeth and a crease between his eyebrows walks in, and closes the door behind him. He looks shocked to find people here.

"Mind if I join you?" The stranger asks. Christina and I look at each other. Her eyes narrow but she nods. The boy, who is a foot taller then me sits beside us.

"I'm Will by the way. And who would you be?" He asks.

"I'm Christina and this is Tris." Christina says, pointing at me.

Wills eyes narrow and his forehead creases. Then a look of recognition passes over his face.

"You are the girls Peter pushed out of the train!" He exclaims.

"Nice to meet you too." I say sarcastically.

"And why would YOU be here? Christina asks.

"I missed the platform." is Will's only response.

Before the silence gets too long, I suggest we all get some sleep and we can plan where we go tomorrow. Everyone agrees and we lie down on the old sacks.

In the silence, thoughts of my family unwillingly enter my mind. I push the thoughts away, but more follow, until I have my face pressed to the floor trying to contain a sob. Not here, I tell myself, wait until you have everything sorted out. It's a cold night, and it seems that I have been awake for hours before I slowly begin to drift off.

When I wake up, it is still dark outside. I sit up and notice Christina is asleep, but Will is sitting up, looking at the door. That's when I hear a metallic clang, and the the door bangs open revealing the shape of a large man standing right outside the door.

**Rember to REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin I would like to thank divergentdandelion for reviewing, it's really encouraging :) If you I have any suggestions I would really appreciate it if you posted or Pm them. Thx for reading!**

I stare dumbfounded at the figure in front of me. I squint in the darkness and see a tall well built young man. He has a hooked noose and cool midnight blue eyes. Handsome. He wears a black shirt that shows off his muscles and a blue sweater with red patches and frays around the elbows with grey slacks that are slightly too small, he must be Factionless. He looks oddly familiar. Behind him two another boy and girl follow him in. The boy is short with tanned skin and short brown hair. The girl is slightly taller then the boy with brown hair that still has traces of purple dye.

"I told you I saw someone come in here earlier!" The shorter boy says smugly.

The taller one givers him a look that says to stop talking. It is obvious who is in charge.

"What are we going to about them Four?" The girl asks the leader. "Are we supposed to leave them here?"

This infuriates me, how she talks about us like we aren't even here, it's like being back at school again and being pushed around and taunted by the Erudite.

"I don't see how we are any of your concern!" I shout at them.

Not a good move. The boy with the thoughtful blue eyes fixes his stare on me, but instead of backing down and looking away, I stare back at him. He narrows his eyes and looks away.

"Let's bring them to Evelyn as per our mission" He says in a monotone voice.

'Who is Evelyn, and what mission?' I think, but before I can voice my questions, Will's Erudite curiosity takes over.

"Who is Evelyn and what mission are you referring to?" He asks.

"I guess you'll find out once you get there" Is the only reply.

I look over at Christina and Will, a questioning look in my eyes. Will nods and we both focus on Christina. She looks uneasy about the whole situation but she nods anyways. Maybe she would have made a good Dauntless if it weren't for the train-

"Are you deff Stiff? I asked if you're coming or not. We don't have all night."

I scowl at the name Stiff, but ignore Four's comment as I get up and walk towards the group of factionless with Christina and Will. Four leads us through the door, and we wait for everyone to get through. Four scowls and then strides past everyone and continues walking down the street. I stare after him until I feel some one nudge my side. I turn and see Christine wiggling her eyebrows at me. I scowl and we catch up to Will and the other to factionless.

"I'm Zeke, and this is Shauna" the shorter boy says.

"I'm Will, and this is Christina and Tris." Will

says pointing to us in turn. "We were all Dauntless initiates until Tris and Christina got pushed off the train and I missed the platform." Will states matter of factly like a true Erudite.

Zeke nods. "Shauna and I were originally from Dauntless." Zeke says, but doesn't say anything else about it.

"Who is he" Christina asks, nodding her head at Fours retreating back.

"His name is Four. He was an initiate at Dauntless while we were, he was doing really well." Shauna explains.

"Then why did he drop out?" I ask.

Shauna shrugs "You'd have to ask him." She smirks, "And you've seen how much he likes questions. He was a Dauntless prodigy. His name is Four because he only has 4 fears, less then half the average."

Will whistles. I am very intrigued by Four's story. I wonder what his real name is, and why he chose to leave, but quickly decide now is not the time to ask. Suddenly I smack face first into what feels like a wall. I look up to see Four smirking down at me.

"Any one ever tell you to watch where you're going?" He asks me.

I blush and say "Maybe if you were paying attention I wouldn't have walked into you."

His smirk fades into a frown and he replies "Careful Tris." before walking away. Great, now

I've made him hate me.

He knocks in a pattern on the door of the building we stopped at and the door swings open.

Christina glances at me nervously, this is the last chance we have to back out. I don't hesitate in walking through the door, and am greeted by hundreds of staring eyes.

**Thx for reading, please REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for continuing to read! I am sorry to announce my updates might be a little slower for the next bit, because I won't have much wifi access. Keep sending me your ideas and suggestions! I hope you enjoy! :)**

I feel Christina bump into me as I stare at the number of Factionless inside the warehouse. Women with children sitting around small fires, men playing card games on various crates scattered around the room. They have congregated together, almost like a faction.

"Move it Stiff!" I hear Four shout behind me. I move to let the others in. I watch as Christina's jaw drops, and Will's eyes widen. Shauna directs us over to a corner of the room and tells us to wait there. She then follows Zeke and Four into a door at the back of the room.

"What do you think?" Christina asks. "Are we safe here?"

"There is only one way to find out." I respond and move to the door the others went through. I here footsteps behind me, and a hand latches on to my arm.

"Are you insane! If they catch you eavesdropping on their conversation, they could kick us out or worse! This could be our last chance! Will says.

"And if we don't they could be planning on doing something worse!" I retort.

Will pales, but nods. "I'm going with you."

I consider protesting, but decide against it. If things go wrong, I don't know how to defend myself. Will signals Christina to wait at the corner, and we head through the door.

As it clicks closed behind me, I squint trying to make out shapes in the darkness. I walk forward and with a clang, I feel cold metal come in contact with my head. "Ow." I mutter but keep walking, as Will tries to stifle a laugh. As I pick my way over metal pipes that snake across the floor, I head towards a second door, with Will at my heels. I slowly press my ear to the door, trying not make a sound. Voices come from inside the door.

"Have them meet with me in the morning, and I will give them my assignment." A female voice says.

"They are too young, one of them is barely over 5 feet tall, no wonder she failed Dauntless initiation."

I feel a quick burst of anger inside me, and feel Will lay a restricting hand on my arm, silently telling me to calm down. I breathe out slowly and continue listening.

"Train them then!" The female voice says. "This is the chance I've been waiting for."

"We've been waiting for" Four corrects.

"Trust me-" The female voice is cut off by Four.

"I haven't trusted you since you left me with HIM!" I am shocked to hear so much contempt in his tone.

"Then why did you come here, if not to be with your mother who-" Again she is cut off.

"You are not and never will be my mother!" He says in an angry tone. "And my reasons are none of your concern! I will honor my agreement with you, but once that is accomplished we are done." He says in a tone of finality. "I will arrange for them to meet you tomorrow morning." He says and I here footsteps approach the door.

I turn on the spot and quickly follow Will from the door. We sprint across to our corner beside a bewildered Christina, and barely have time to get compose our selves when the door bursts open and Four strides towards us.

" Be here at 8 tomorrow morning." He snaps." And don't be late."

As he leaves, we quickly explain the conversation we heard between the woman, Evelyn and Four.

"Tris," Christina whispers, "this is bad."

"There is nothing for it now." I mutter back, "We may as well stay and see what happens. It is that or we live on the streets."

She nods, and says nothing. We all go over and each get a pallet to sleep on, from a pile in a corner. As I lay down to sleep, I finally let myself cry, for all I have lost. As I try to muffle my sobs in my pallet, I feel someone staring, and I look up to see Four gazing at me from across the room. Our gazes meet for a split second before we both look away, and I find thinking back to the conversation I overheard in the back room. Who is Four?

**Thank you for reading! Remember to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am pleased to say updates will now be back to normal. I was thinking aiming for 2 a day. Big thanks to Iris Molefoursted for all the support!**

** I wake up in the morning to the sound of laughter and many voices talking over each other. I groan and shake Christina awake. She groans and stretches. **

"What are they doing?" Will says from behind me. He comes and leans against the wall staring at the group of Factionless. I turn around and see then all sitting in a large circle, passing around spoons and cans. I watch as they dip into the cans with their spoons, eat a mouthful and pass the can on.

"That seems so..." Christina says, obviously trying to repress her Candor training, "unsanitary." She finishes lamely.

A girl with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown almond shaped eyes comes up to us. "Unless you want to starve, you should learn to get used to it." She says matter of factly. "My name is Tori by the way." She hands us each a spoon and a few cans to share.

I decide I like Tori, she seems almost motherly in a way. We all introduce are selves.

"Where did you come from?" Christina asks.

Unlike some of the other factionless, Tori doesn't seem to be bothered by the question. I transferred to Dauntless. I dropped put after they murdered my brother."

I feel my jaw drop open. We are all speechless. I start to get the feeling that maybe if I did make it to the Dauntless compound I wouldn't have made it as a full member. Before anyone can respond Four walks up to us.

"Follow me." He says and walks to the door. We say out goodbyes to Tori and promise to eat lunch together. Four takes us through the door Will and I went through yesterday to spy on his meeting with Evelyn. We pick our way through the pipe room, and he ushers us in quietly into the back room. I tense as his hand presses into my back to make me move faster. The door shuts behind us.

Evelyn walks towards us. She is a middle aged woman, with the same hooked nose, and stubborn tilt to her chin as her son Four. She seems familiar also, but it could just be the tattered clothing of the Factionless.

"I'm Evelyn, the leader of the Factionless," She greets us. "We would like to welcome you to our comunity. I see you have gathered how the compound essentially works. We are one of several compounds, the details of which I will share when you have gained my trust."

"Who says we will be working for you." Christina snaps.

Evelyn narrows her eyes and puts her face close to Christina's.

I won't deal with your smart Candor mouth here!" She snaps. "And to answer your question, you may choose to leave now if you wish, but you will be cut off completely from the comunity." She smirks. Christina's eyes narrow, but she says nothing.

"Currently, the Factionless are investigating... a series of odd reports from the Erudite for the Abnegation." Evelyn explains.

I feel my blood pound in my ears as I here this, an think of the rants my father has given me at the dinner table about the allegations the erudite have reported against us. At the thought of my father pain runs through me, but I control my expressions.

"I see you are aware of these reports." She says looking at me. "In exchange for your shelter, food and clothing available at our compounds, we only ask you work for us. At the conclusion of this meeting, you will be training to monitor the Erudite at their compound. At the conclusion of your training, we will meet again to further discuss your mission. You are dismissed." At that she turns away and heads to a white board like those at our school and starts writing in codes, studiously ignoring us.

We leave the room, and go back to our corner to roll up our pallets and finish breakfast.

"I don't trust her," Christina mutters, " I think she was lying".

I nod my head, "I don't trust her either, but it is the best option we have if we don't want to starve."

"Howanutellshaslyin" Will asks with a mouthful of cold noodles in his mouth. Christina smirks.

"Candor, remember. For an Erudite, you sure can be dumb." She says teasingly. We all laugh at the hurt look on Will's face.

'This is the first time I have laughed in a while',I think and it feels good. Perhaps being Factionless isn't that bad. I shake the thought from my mind, and imagine my families disappointed faces. We stop laughing and start heading towards Four, who has a stern look on his face. For the first time I wonder, what will our training be?

**Please keep the REVIEWS coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the great reviews guys. This shouldn't be the last review for the night, I have a another one coming. Thank you all for reading, I'm sorry of it's a little slow, I have more excitement coming and more FOURTRIS!**

When I get to the training room, Four gives us each a bag filled with sand and we attach it to the exposed pipes. He demonstrates some moves on the bag and ha us practice them, giving us advice from time to time. I can't help but marvel at his form, and wonder where he learnt it all, before I remember he was a Dauntless prodigy, which makes me wonder again why he left. Could it have something to do with his mother?

While I am thinking he stops in front of me.

"You need to learn to put more strength behind your punches." He tells me. "Try hitting with different parts of your body. You should develop a more aggressive strategy, rely on your speed to dodge the punches."

I nod, and focus on the bag. I strike out with my elbows and knees, and let out a sigh of satisfaction as the bag moves. He gives me a nod, letting me know he approves. I feel a smile stretch across my face. After another few hours of practicing with the sand bags, he dismissed us for lunch.

When we return to the training room after lunch, I am surprised to find tall burly man, with thick greasy hair. He steps aside revealing our names written on the white board.

"I'm Eric." He states. "Will and Christina and get in the ring."

"What are we doing?" Will asks.

"Fighting. Not to smart for an Erudite." Eric snaps. "Now get your lazy butts in the ring. I don't have all day."

Christina and Will step into the ring. She grins at him cockily.

"Sorry if you get hurt." She tells him.

He grins back and they start to circle each other.

"What are you doing? Fight each other!" Eric yells.

"But, when do we stop?" Christina asks.

"Whenever the opponent cannot continue." Eric smirks.

Christina looks at Will apologetically and then lunges at him. She raises her arm to throw a punch. But Will catches her arm and pins it between them. He pulls her closer , and then kicks her legs out from under her. She falls hard on her back, and scrambles to her feet. Will throws a sloppy kick at her stomach, but she dodges and and punches him in the face. Blood squirts out of Wills nose and he puts a hand to his face to stop the bleeding. He aims a right hook, and catches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He presses the advantage and pushes her to the ground, pinning her to the ground, with his knees on her arms. She struggles but Will holds her down, and starts punching her face.

"Do you give up yet?" Will asks. Before Christina can reply Eric cuts her off.

"There is no giving up, you fight until you can't continue." Eric says. His eyes greedily drinking up Christina's ravaged face.

I immediately feel a strong disgust for Eric. I turn my eyes from him back to the fight. Christina has pushed Will off, but he is on his feet, kicking her. 'Please make it quick' I think. Finally her whimpers stop and she falls on conscious. Will picks her up, carefully supporting her under her knees and back, and carries her out to the nurses station.

"Come on Stiff, it's my turn." Eric says, and I immediately feel the blood drain from my face. My legs carry me into the ring, without me making the decision to move them. I stare up into his face, and he grimaces down at me. I see his arm twitch, and pain stabs in my cheek. I can taste blood in my mouth. I throw my hand up to protect my face and back up as far as the ring allows. He laughs and comes at at me again. I look for his week spots, and notice he holds his hands too high. I throw a punch and hit him in the stomach. He barely moves. He catches my hand, and grabbing the back of my head, pulls it down into his knee. I hear a crunch, and a tingling pain mingle with the pain in my jaw. I stumble to the ground and pick myself off the floor. I look up and see Will's face contorted in anger. Eric moves to kick me, and I dodge out of the way. Remembering Fours instructions, I elbow him in the face. He scowls at me and knocks me to the floor, pinning me. I squirm trying to hit him, get loose , anything.

"Your sure a spit fire Stiff. Is that why you left?" He asks. Angered I spit in his face.

He starts pummeling with his fists, and I start to scream. The last thing I hear is an familiar voice yelling. The world drops out of everything, and I succumb to the dark.

**Don't forgot to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys, 300 views already! Thank you to all my readers for making this possible! Now as promised, my next chapter!**

**Colours ch. 7 **

I gaze down at my watch, one minute to spare. I grin, feeling oddly light. I look up and see Four, Christina and Will looking at me in reacts first.

"You are dismissed, return here after lunch to retry the run." He says moodily.

"Redo the whole run? Why? We finished on time." Will questions.

"The point of the exercise was to practice your endurance on a long run, and maintain enough speed to complete it on time. Not to ride a train." He snaps.

Anger boils within me, and I feel like unless I release it I will snap. I walk towards him and smack him across the face. He stares at me dumb founded, and I march off back towards the Factionless building.

I don't blame him for being stunned. I have never hit anyone before. Maybe it was losing everything I thought I had, or maybe it was because he was so... Unsettling.

As I walk, I calm down, and start to remember why I was there. To train to work with the Factionless. What if he refuses to train me anymore. Will I have to live on the streets? I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Hey Tris" Tori says from behind me.

I turn around, and stare at here. She looks at me worriedly, and takes my arm, pulling me along behind her. She takes me down the hallway leading to the training room, but unlocks a door on the left side of the hall. She pulls me up a set of old concrete stairs, and we emerge onto the roof of the building.

"Sometimes I like to come out here, and think, when I want to be alone."She tells me.

I nod, it is peaceful out here, away from the constant noise downstairs. She pulls me over to a low wall surrounding the edge of the roof and sits down. I sit down facing her with my legs trailing over the edge.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks gently, still holding my arm reassuringly.

I explain about training and slapping Four. By the end of my story she is laughing, and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Don't worry about it, this sort of thing is common here, and he got what he deserves. If anything, he learnt why he shouldn't mess with you." She says, smiling at me. I beam back, and can't help thinking of Tori as like a mother. "Now lets get lunch, I'm starved. We walk down stairs and meet Christina and Will.

"Never knew that such a small person could pack such a punch!" Will laughs. I smack him on the arm and feigns hurt causing us all to laugh. We sit with Tori, Zeke, and Shauna, and start passing out spoons.

"How was training" Zeke asks.

"Oh, normal, we ran and then Tris punched out Four." Christina snickers.

Zeke laughs "As if."

"Don't doubt the all mighty Tris unless you want to pay the consequences." Shauna jokes.

Zeke eyes me up and down. "I think I'll take my chances." He says tauntingly.

I take my spoonful of noodles and throw it at his face. His eyes narrow, accepting my challenge, she launches he beans and they hit Christina square in the forehead. We all burst into laughter, as she takes her can and dumps it on his head. By now everyone is watching. Then, we all start dumping our cans on everyone. We scramble into teams as the room erupts into chaos as meals go flying. We scramble to form teams and to take shelter. It is the most fun I have ever had. We all go back to work hungry, but satisfied, and I think that maybe being Factionless isn't that bad.

** I solemnly swear to update by noon tomorrow. In the meantime REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Almost 400 views! Lets lee it going!**

After we finish cleaning up lunch, we head back to the training room to meet Four. When we got there, he was waiting with his back to us. He hands is each a sand filled bag, and we copy his exercises. Every so often he stops one of us to correct our positions. By the end of the lesson, my entire body is one solid ache. Christina drags me around the building on the quest for new clothes.

She finds me a tight faded blue tank top, and a ripped pair of black skinny jeans, that I refuse to wear.

"Your clothes right now are baggy and ugly. Just let me do my best to help you." She whines until I give in.

We meet Will and Shauna around a fire in our corner for supper.

"Where is Zeke and Tori" Christina asks.

"They left the building a while ago and refused to tell me where they were going." Shauna says. Will raises his eyebrows and says nothing. It's obvious that Shauna has a thing for Zeke. Just then the door opens and the two of them come in and sit down beside us.

"Where were you guys?" Christina asks.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Is Zeke's only reply. After supper we all sit around the fire and talk, until one by one we start to fall asleep. I lie on my pallet and try ignore the murmurs coming from people around us. Eventually I give up and take my blanket and head towards the roof Tori showed me today. I sit outside and look at the stars and slowly the noise from the city lulls me to sleep.

I jerk awake and sit up with a gasp, momentarily confused as I notice I am outside.

"Tris?" A voice from behind me says. Four.

"Umm yeah?" I say groggily and peel myself off the ground. I spin around and see him scratching the back of his head awkwardly, a nervous trait I wonder if he knows he has.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"You didn't call me 'Stiff'." I point out not answering his question, as I feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

He just nods, and offers me a small smile, which only lasts a split second before it returns to his signature scowl.

"His smile really transforms his face. It makes him look younger, more like a boy rather then a man."

"You have 10 minutes until training so I suggest you move it, STIFF." He smirks before turning on his heel and walks away.

I press my hands to my cheeks trying to cool them and walk downstairs, pushing thoughts about Four from my mind, and not quit succeeding.

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry about how short the last chapter was. The school wifi is down, so I will be updating in the afternoon and evening. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep sending me your feed back! **

When I get to the training room, Four gives us each a bag filled with sand and we attach it to the exposed pipes. He demonstrates some moves on the bag and ha us practice them, giving us advice from time to time. I can't help but marvel at his form, and wonder where he learnt it all, before I remember he was a Dauntless prodigy, which makes me wonder again why he left. Could it have something to do with his mother?

While I am thinking he stops in front of me.

"You need to learn to put more strength behind your punches." He tells me. "Try hitting with different parts of your body. You should develop a more aggressive strategy, rely on your speed to dodge the punches."

I nod, and focus on the bag. I strike out with my elbows and knees, and let out a sigh of satisfaction as the bag moves. He gives me a nod, letting me know he approves. I feel a smile stretch across my face. After another few hours of practicing with the sand bags, he dismissed us for lunch.

When we return to the training room after lunch, I am surprised to find tall burly man, with thick greasy hair. He steps aside revealing our names written on the white board.

"I'm Eric." He states. "Will and Christina and get in the ring."

"What are we doing?" Will asks.

"Fighting. Not to smart for an Erudite." Eric snaps. "Now get your lazy butts in the ring. I don't have all day."

Christina and Will step into the ring. She grins at him cockily.

"Sorry if you get hurt." She tells him.

He grins back and they start to circle each other.

"What are you doing? Fight each other!" Eric yells.

"But, when do we stop?" Christina asks.

"Whenever the opponent cannot continue." Eric smirks.

Christina looks at Will apologetically and then lunges at him. She raises her arm to throw a punch. But Will catches her arm and pins it between them. He pulls her closer , and then kicks her legs out from under her. She falls hard on her back, and scrambles to her feet. Will throws a sloppy kick at her stomach, but she dodges and and punches him in the face. Blood squirts out of Wills nose and he puts a hand to his face to stop the bleeding. He aims a right hook, and catches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He presses the advantage and pushes her to the ground, pinning her to the ground, with his knees on her arms. She struggles but Will holds her down, and starts punching her face.

"Do you give up yet?" Will asks. Before Christina can reply Eric cuts her off.

"There is no giving up, you fight until you can't continue." Eric says. His eyes greedily drinking up Christina's ravaged face.

I immediately feel a strong disgust for Eric. I turn my eyes from him back to the fight. Christina has pushed Will off, but he is on his feet, kicking her. 'Please make it quick' I think. Finally her whimpers stop and she falls on conscious. Will picks her up, carefully supporting her under her knees and back, and carries her out to the nurses station.

"Come on Stiff, it's my turn." Eric says, and I immediately feel the blood drain from my face. My legs carry me into the ring, without me making the decision to move them. I stare up into his face, and he grimaces down at me. I see his arm twitch, and pain stabs in my cheek. I can taste blood in my mouth. I throw my hand up to protect my face and back up as far as the ring allows. He laughs and comes at at me again. I look for his week spots, and notice he holds his hands too high. I throw a punch and hit him in the stomach. He barely moves. He catches my hand, and grabbing the back of my head, pulls it down into his knee. I hear a crunch, and a tingling pain mingle with the pain in my jaw. I stumble to the ground and pick myself off the floor. I look up and see Will's face contorted in anger. Eric moves to kick me, and I dodge out of the way. Remembering Fours instructions, I elbow him in the face. He scowls at me and knocks me to the floor, pinning me. I squirm trying to hit him, get loose , anything.

"Your sure a spit fire Stiff. Is that why you left?" He asks. Angered I spit in his face.

He starts pummeling with his fists, and I start to scream. The last thing I hear is an familiar voice yelling. The world drops out of everything, and I succumb to the dark.

**And there you have it folks :P Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We have reached my goal of 500 views! Big thank you to all my readers. I was so happy to get reviews, especially from some of my favorite authors on this site! (Zariha321 and Iris Molefoursted)Lets try and get to a 1000!**

**Colours ch. 10**

I open my eyes and it feels like the skin around my eyes is peeling off. Ew. I smell disinfectant and that smell of sickness found in a hospital. Hospital? I open my eyes wider and see a white room, with a series of monitors covering the white wall. I am in a white bed with a blue blanket. That's when I notice the pain. My entire body feels sore, and my head feels disconnected to my shoulders.

"Hello Beatrice." A familiar voice says beside me.

Beatrice? I turn my head to the side and my mouth falls open. Sitting on the white plastic chair beside my bed is my mother.

"Mom?" I ask confused. How did she know I was here? Shame immediately washes through me. She must know I am Factionless. She must notice the change in my facial expression.

"Are you in pain? I could call the room nurse if you wish." She says.

I shake my head in response.

"How did you know I was here?" I blurt out. I have never kept a secret from my mother before the aptitude test before, but I don't want to own up to this, my being Factionless.

"I saw you when that handsome young man, Four brought you in. You must thank him for me." She says calmly.

"You met Four?" Is my only response.

She nods. "Briefly. He seemed like a polite young man." She says, almost fondly, in a mother like way. "But let's get back to you. I want to let you know that your father and I are and always will be proud of you, no matter where you end up." She says firmly.

"Where is dad?" I ask.

"He couldn't be here today, but he loves you all the same, even he has been selfish lately."

Selfish? My father? Something big must be going on, if my mother called him selfish. She very rarely gives negative comments at all.

She squeezes her hand and prepares to leave.

"I will meet with you shortly, my volunteer agency will be dropping off supplies at your compound." She smiles at me. "Oh, and Beatrice, be brave." And with that she leaves.

When the doors close Christina comes running in, followed closely by a calmer Will.

"Are you okay?" She squeaks.

I nod. "Better then ever." I mutter, causing my friends to leave.

"The nurse says you can leave when you wake up. Four sent us here to pick you up. He has been very nervous about you." She says giving me a meaningful look.

I give my head a small shake, and she presses her lips together, repressing a question. As I sit up, I realize that I am wearing new clothes.

"What's all this I!"I sputter.

Christina laughs. "I scrounged around the compound and found this for you." She says while indicating at me.

I am wearing a pair of tight worn out black jeans, and a slightly stained red tank top under and overly large blue shirt that hangs of the shoulders. These are the tightest clothes I have ever worn, and the assortment of colours seems strange to me, but oddly pleasing. I like the change of colours, to represent my new life.

"It's perfect I" I say and to Christina's surprise I give her a hug. When I pull back she is smiling. Will, Christina and I navigate through the familiar streets, on our way to the Factionless center of town.

"I've got good news!" Will declares as we enter the compound. "Four gave us the day off, to let you rest up." Will says happily. I heave a sigh of relief, happy I don't have to fight again today. At least, I was relieved until I heard a voice, HIS voice, from behind me.

**Thank you all for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for all the short chapters, but I think I am starting to get the hang of it. I am happy to announce this chapter has the beginnings of Fourtris, and Chrill? My challenge to you is to try and come up with 'ship namesfrom Will and Christina. Thank you to all my readers, and my reviewers! You make me smile, every time I check my email and see a new review!**

"How are you feeling." Four said behind me.

I spin around slowly and starts up at him. "Fine thank you." I say, thankful my voice sounds so calm. He doesn't respond, just stares into my eyes. As the attention builds, I start feeling sick. Just as I am about to walk away, Zeke strolls up.

"Hey, Tris, Four." He grins. "Sorry if I disturbed your proclamations of love for one another, but I was wondering if you wanted to join us on a trip around the city." He says, wiggling his eyebrows theatrically.

For a moment, I stand there dumbfounded, with my mouth open. My eyes flit to Four and I see he is glaring daggers at Zeke. Zeke just shrugs and turns to me.

"Tris?" I nod, and he nods back, still grinning at his little joke. I'm going to have to get revenge later. He turns to Four, and I silently hope he will say no. Four nods his assent, and I am surprised I am not completely disappointed. I shake off the feeling, and go and stand next to Shauna.

"What was going on over there, you look like you've see a ghost" She states.

I laugh nervously. "Nothing, I'm just curious as to what we will be doing." I lie, hoping she will not notice. She grins, and I sigh in relief.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see." She says mischievously. "Race you to the train tracks!" She shouts, taking off.

Holding my side, I run after her. Will and Christina join in, and soon we are running and yelling down the street. Just as I am about to make it to the tracks, I feel hands wrap around my waist and I go crashing to the ground, with Will on top of me, just as Christina comes to a stop beside the tracks. I glower at him as he gets up, pulling me with him and goes to high five Christina. We all start to laugh.

I hear footsteps behind us, and feel a gaze on my back, without turning I know who it is. Making a point of ignoring him, I stand by the tracks waiting.

"I'm glad your okay." He says, scratching the back of his neck. I nod and focus on the tracks. "Look, I just wanted to-" He says, but is cut off by the train whistle. He falls silent and waits beside me.

I stand on the balls of my feet, waiting for the train to come. I feel a giddiness inside me and wonder if this is what it is like to feel like a Dauntless, brave. The train comes and I start running beside it. Four jumps in first, and using the handle pulls himself in effortlessly. I grab the handle, and jump, my feet just hitting the floor, and a gasp hitches in my throat as I start to fall back. A hand wraps around my waist, and I am hauled inside. I stare up at Four, and offer him a smile, reprimanding myself in my head. His hand seems to linger on my waist and we stand there awkwardly again. Some one coughs loudly, and I spring back, a guilty look plastered on my face. Zeke grins at me from across the car. I stick my tong out at him, and move to sit next to Christina.

"So where are we going?" I ask again, hoping for answers. I hate surprises.

"Zeke said we were going to the marsh." She says, raising her voice at the end like a question.

'The marsh?' I think in my head confused. "What are we doing there?"

She shrugs he shoulders. "It's Zeke after all. We could be doing anything."

I start to have a queasy feeling in my stomach, and glance across the car at Zeke and Shauna.

We stay silent the rest of the ride there, as I look at the landscape that slides past. When I glance back at Christina again, I notice she is holding hands with Will. When did that happen? I sigh and go back to staring. 'I will never understand relationships**' I think to myself, and see Four staring at me again. **

I close my eyes, enjoying to feel of the wind against my skin, something I never truly appreciated in abnegation. I hear a noise beside me and see Four there.

"Is there a reason, that you are stalking me, or is it just a coincidence that every time I look around you are right next to me." I snap and open my eyes, instantly regretting it when I see his eyes.

"Sorry." I mumble. "I guess I've just been... On edge lately."

He smiles, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. I transforms his face, and makes him lok younger. More like a teenager then the morose man I am used to.

"I know how you feel" He says. "Sometimes I just like to come out here and think." This time the silence between us is comfortable, not awkward, but comfortable.

"It's time to jump!" Zeke yells. Four smiles at me one last time, and turns to the other door to line up with the others. I come up beside him, and prepare to jump. Suddenly I feel excited to what Zeke has in store, and in the back of mind wonder if Four has something to do with it.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thank you goes out to Iris Molefoursted today fo**r all **youregret reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long, I'vebeen pretty busy :P Keep sending your ideas and comments, I love hearing them. Until next time...**

**Colours ch. 12**

We hit the gound, and I look around me. The marsh extends as far as the eye can see.

"Now what."Will asks.

"This! Zeke yells, and pushes Will in the marsh. Will goes in head first, and I burst out laughing as he climbs out dripping.

"Think that's funny, do you,"Will says, and grins, his pearly white teeth standing out from his dirty face.

I narrow my eyes, and start walking backwards. Will smiles again, and I turn around just in time to avoid being caught by Shauna, who charges, and missing her target falls into the dirty water.

Shauna looks ravenous, as she glares at me. "You'll pay for that Stiff." I smile at her, not acknowledging her threat. Christina comes up beside me and whispers in my ear, and I smile and nod, agreeing to her plan. I focus on Four, who is standing with his hands in his pockets. She runs up and puts her hand on his arm and starts twirling her hair. He steps away from her in discomfort, giving me my chance. I run up behind him, and push with all my might. He goes toppling in, and just when I start to step aside, his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me in with him.

We both resurface, spluttering and laughing, with his arms still around my waist. He helps me up the small bank, and we join the others who are sitting on a small hill drying off.

"Well that was fun." Will says sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it, I certainly did." Christina laughs.

Will looks down at his shirt, and back up at Christina. "Wanna hug?" He asks mischievously . Christina tries to get up, but Will already has his arms around her. I look away, I still don't approve of public affection.

"Enough PDA!" Shauna shouts, throwing her show at them. Christina pulls away, blushing.

"I think Christina might be blushing more than the Stiff!" Zeke exclaims, and I blush harder, much to everyone's content.

"I bored." Shauna says, pouting like a toddler.

"I know! We can go to the old pier!" Zeke suggests. No one disagrees so we wonder in the direction of the carousel. While the others walk ahead, I lag behind with Christina.

"So when did that happen?" I ask quietly, nodding in Will's direction.

"Just after you fought Eric." My blood boils at the memory. "We were walking to the hospital to visit you, and I wasn't really watching where I was going. I guess I tripped over a piece of glass." She says lamely. "Will caught me, and when I tried to thank him he kissed me." My mouth opens in shock.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this sooner!" I exclaim. She laughs.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." I narrow my eyes at her, and she grins back. I decide to let it slide and we run to catch up to the others.

We come step out into the clearing and look up at the old carousel and Fariswheel. Zeke goes into a small white control room and starts fiddling with the controls. Suddenly the old rides come to life with a creak and a groan.

Christina grabs my arm and drags me over to the carousel. I weave my way carefully threw the wooden horses until I find one with a relatively unbroken saddle. Just as I am about to jump up, I feel some one tug on my elbow, and see Four standing next to me. Silently, he offers me his arm, and I offer a smile back. I marvel about the change I see in him, and wonder if his mother has something to do with it. The ride lurches forward and we start to pick up speed. Adrenalin courses through me and I yell shout of delight. Four on the other hand looks like he is going to be sick. He walks toward the edge of the ride and jumps, and goes to join Zeke and Shauna.

"Earth to Tris!" Christina shouts from the horse next to me and I realize I forgot she was beside me at all.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second there." I explain. She nods and leans closer.

"So what do you think of Four?" She asks innocently.

I sigh, and prepared myself for the interrogation.

**Thank you for reading, please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hereis today's last update! Thank you for all the follows and reviews ah have got so far, and I hope there is more to come! This weekend is pretty busy for me, so there should only be one update a day :( I hope you are having as much fun reading as I am writing!**

**Please leave a REVIEW to let me know what you think!**

**"This is boring, do you want to ride the Faris Wheel." Will asks, and I shoot him a grateful smile. He winks back. Christina narrows her eyes at us but says nothing.**

"I'd love to!" I say relieved. We jump off the carousel, and make our way over to the Faris Wheel. I stand underneath it at the maze of bars and wonder what it would be like to climb it.

"How do you get on?" Christina asks.

"Like this!" I say, running towards the wheel. Before anyone can stop me I jump over the metal door and sit on the old rusted bench of one of the swinging carts.

"Tris!" I hear someone, Christina, scream. I look over the side and smile as the cart whisks me higher. Christina is staring at me dumbfounded, while Will is laughing. From farther away I see Zeke point at me and I wave back, grinning. The cart has now reached the top of the wheel, and I can see everything for miles around. In the distance I see the hub, with the two prongs on the roof, the gray rowed houses in the abnegation sector, and in the distance, the brown stone buildings that comprise the Erudite compound. As the cart starts descending, I see Zeke, Four and Tobias approaching.

"Having fun up there?" Zeke calls up.

"Yeah it's great. You should try it some time!" I call down. "Or are you chicken?" I taunt.

His eyes narrow, and grabbing Shauna's hand, he leads her to a cart, and they both jump in. As my cart passes the ground, I prepare to jump off, when Four starts running towards me. He grabs the side of the cart and lifts himself up with ease, as the cart starts to rise again.

"Why are you here?" I ask

"Can't have you think I'm a chicken." He says smiling.

"And why does it matter how I think of you?" I say smiling back.

He looks at me, his face thoughtful. "I-

He is interopted by the squeal of metal on metal, and I am suddenly aware the cart has stopped moving. I look down and see Shauna and Zeke getting off, their cart was near the ground. Cristina and Will are staring up at us with horrified expressions.

"The Faris Wheel is broken." I say, turning back around to look at him. He is staring over the side, his face a sickly green colour. I takes me a minute to figure out why.

"You're afraid of heights?" I exclaim. He nods. I put my hand in his, and feel how clammy it is. "We probably have to climb." I say looking at the metal network of bars.

He looks horrified at the idea, but quickly composes himself. He pulls his hand out of my mine, and I feel pain wash through me. I force it out of my mind. 'Don't be stupid, 'I tell myself. 'Now is not the time.'

"I'll go first." He says, and pulls himself out of the cart, balancing on a bar. I watch as he lowers himself down, the muscles in his back flexing. As soon as he is two bars down, I follow. The climbing is slow going, and I am halfway down, before I slip. I cling to a bar as I fall back, hanging by the tips of my fingers.

"Four!" I call out and I hear the clanging of bars below me stop.

"Tris?" He asks, his tone sounds worried.

"I can't reach the bar!" I yell back, worried now.

I hear him curse under his breath, and hear him climbing towards me, but know he won't come in time. I look below me and see a small platform, twenty feet down, and a few feet I front of me. Maybe if I launch myself forward, I will fall onto the platform. I look at the distance separating it from me. Even if I do make it, I might hit my head during the fall, or break my leg when I hit it.

A gust of wind hits my back and my hold on the bars weakens. I cry out and hear Four trying to get to me faster. 'It's now or never.' I think as I swing back.

A gust of wind hits again, and this time I use the momentum to throw myself from the bar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Here is today's only chapter :( keep thinking oh 'ship names for Christina and Will. I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of short, but it is a filler of sorts. Thank you for all your support.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, I love hearing from you!**

**.Sorry about the mix up guys, here is the right chapter**

Colours ch. 14

I close my eyes and feel the air pressing my body from all sides. I hear a single cry before i hit something hard. My knees give out, and I roll to the side, my arms stretched out to catch me if I fall. My head hits something, and the rolling stops. I start to open my eyes, and feel my whole body shaking.

Something bubbles up from deep inside me, and I laugh hysterically. I hear a clank, and see Four there, with a tense, worried look on his face.

He comes towards me. "Are you okay?"

I sit up carefully feeling if anything is broken. I feel sore everywhere, but nothing is swelling. Using the pole I hit my head on, I test my legs, and they hold.

"Never better!" I grin, looking up to meet his gaze.

He laughs, and lead the way down.

The rest of the climb is uneventful, but when my feet finally touch solid ground, I release a breath I never knew I was holding.

Christina runs up to me, Will trailing behind her.

"Are you okay? I was so nervous you would fall when I saw the wheel had stopped moving! And then you actually did, and I-"

"Christina!" I say interrupting her nervous spiel. "I'm fine!" I say, putting emphasis on the 'fine'

"Alright!" She laughs.

"How did you guys like the ride, until it broke?" I ask.

At this Christina snickers. "We never got on. Erudite over here is afraid of heights!"

Will turns red. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Will exclaims, and blushes, which cause us to laugh more. As we stop laughing, I see a small white insect coming flying towards us. Will see's it too, and grins.

"How strange, a moth outside in the daylight! I thought they were mostly nocturnal!" Will exclaims, and I shoot him a weird look. Beside me Christina tenses up, and realization hits me. Christina is afraid of moths. I burst out laughing, and Will joins in. The moth lands on her shoulder.

"Some one help! Get it off!" She screams, trying to hit it of. We laugh harder, and I have to sit down, holding my ribs to steady them. Christina joins us on the ground a few seconds later, a deep blush visible on her face.

"It is so not funny!" She snaps, but starts to laugh too.

Four, Zeke and Shauna walk up to us.

"Did we miss something?" Zeke asks.

I open my mouth, and immediately get tackled by Christina, who is still blushing.

"Don't you dare." She says in a low voice. I nod and shake my head apologetically towards Zeke.

"My lips are sealed." I say.

Zeke gives me an odd look, and looks up at the sky. "It's about time we get back, we're going to be late for the meeting."

"Meeting?" I say confused.

"What for?" Will asks. It is clear he and Christina had no idea there was a meeting today either.

"My lips are sealed." Zeke says, and he strolls towards the train tracks. Four and Shauna, start following him, deep in conversation. I feel a pang of jealousy, but I push it down. 'Four isn't mine to feel jealous about.' I remind myself. I walk back to the tracks silently with Will and Christina. When the train comes, we all hop in, and I feel the familiar rush of adrenalin rush through me, but even that doesn't help my sullen mood. I stand in the corner of the train car, and watch the sunset past the fence surrounding the city.

"We need to found out what's going on in that meeting." Christina says, so low only I can hear. I nod, and return to staring out the door of the car, a plan already forming in the back of my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for helping me to get over 1000 views! I was ecstatic when I woke up and saw it! Thank you for all the support, especially TtaveresX for pointing out a mistake :) Here is today's chapter.**

We sit in a tense circle, at our corner.

"We need to know what they are talking about at the meeting." Will says.

"No duh Erudite." Christina says, trying to diminish the tension. "The question is how?"

"We need to know where the meeting is going to take place." I say.

Will nods. "I doubt they would leave this compound, since Evelyn is here."

"I guess we can assume it will be in her office. It's the only private room I've seen since we got here." Christina says.

"We could try to get into her office before hand." Will suggests.

I shake my head. "There is nowhere to hide, and she is probably in there now."

"What then? We can't listen outside the door." Will says

"We can use the pipes, from the pipe room." I say.

No one disagrees, so we start to get ready to spy on the meeting, when Shauna arrives.

"What are you upto?" Shauna questions.

When no one answers, her eyes narrow.

"Well?" She says tapping her foot.

"We are going to spy on the meeting." Will says.

Shauna's eyes widen in surprise, and Cristina and I glare at Will.

"Great! I'm coming." Shauna declares.

She must see something in our expressions. "Well, I have been here for a year, and don't know what's going on. Only the people closest to Evelyn get to go, and I've been suspicious for a while." She says defensively.

Will raises an eyebrow "Doesn't Zeke tell you what goes on in there?"

"How could he? This is his first meeting, and even then I don't know how much Evelyn will tell him." Shauna says.

"Does Zeke know about this?" Christina asks.

"Leave it to a Candor to nose her way into my personal business." Shauna mutters. "Of course not! I expect it to stay that way!" She glares at each of us in turn.

"As much as I am enjoying this conversation," I snap. "We should probably be going."

We all head toward the door leading to the pipe room. Shauna goes first to make sure no one is watching, and then we enter.

"Let's split up. Candor, you and the Stiff take the air vent over there, and I and Erudite over here, will use the broken air conditioner. " Shauna says.

I narrow my eyes at the word 'Stiff', but don't reply. I walkover to the vent, and peer inside. It is small and dusty, with cobwebs.

"After you." Christina says from behind me.

"I couldn't." I respond sarcastically.

"I insist." She grins.

I sigh, and wriggle my way in. I start propelling myself forward, on my forearms, dragging my legs behind me. A few feet in the vent widens enough for Christina to squeeze in next to me. We crawl in silence until we reach a fork in the pipe.

"Which way?" I whisper.

"You take the right, I'll take the left." She whispers back.

I nod, and continue crawling until I see a light ahead. I stop beside it, and peer through the metal bars. I look down and see Evelyn's office. She is sitting at her old battered desk, studying a sheet of paper. I look across the room, and see Christina partially concealed by a second metal grid. I wave at her, and she grins back. I continue to scan the room and see no sign of Will or Shauna.

The door opens, and men and women of all ages begin to pour in. I scan the faces, and see Zeke and Four leaning against the wall, across the room.

Evelyn clears her throat and starts to speak, as the conversation in the room stops.

"As you are aware, we have been monitoring the factions for several months," She begins. " And we have been recently informed that the Erudite have released a series of strange reports about the Abnegation. I have called you here today to discuss how to proceed. A loud chatter fills the room.

My mind is reeling. They have monitored all the factions? To what purpose?

"Quiet, everyone!" Evelyn commands.

One older man walks to the front. "I suggest we support these reports! Why should we protect the Abnegation! They control the government, they made us what we are today! Homeless! He steps down, amidst boo's and cheers.

A women stands next. "The Abnegation have given us everything! They are innocent! Down with Erudite!" She yells, and the Factionless yell with her.

" We need proof before we can do anything" Four says anything for the first time this meeting." He stares coldly at his mother.

She nods. "Of course. Your training three people right now. We will send them when they are trained." She says with repressed anger. "Any objections?" Nobody speaks. "We will meet again in two weeks time to discuss what ever evidence may come up." She says confidently. As the room begins to clear out, she grabs hold of Fours arm.

"I need to talk to you." She says. Four pulls away from her, letting her arm drop.

"I'm not stupid." He says. "I know your trying to get rid of the Faction system, and what ever your planning is not going to work."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh really? And what is going to stop me?" She demands angrily.

Four looks up, and his eyes meet mine. I dodge sideways, hoping he hasn't seen me.

I don't here the end of the conversation, and when I gaze down again, Four is gone, and Evelyn is back to sitting at her desk, and studying her paper. Four's words repeat in my mind over and over.

Destroying the factions system.

**Please REVIEW, it is greatly appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I exit the air vent, after making sure the cost is clear, and I quietly make my way back to our corner, where Will and Shauna have their back to me. As I approach, they turn around to look at me, and I freeze in mid step. My jaw drops and I burst out laughing.**

They are covered head to toe in dirt and soot.

"This is so not funny!" Shauna snaps.

I hear footsteps behind me, and here Christina yell out in shock. Our gazes meet, and we both start laughing again, so hard that I clutch my stomach and fall to the floor, tears in my eyes.

"When ever you too finish up just let us know, so we can discuss the meeting." Will says exasperated.

Christina and I stop laughing. It takes a minute to compose ourselves, and then explain . It becomes clear to me that Christina left after the meeting was over, and didn't hear Four and Evelyn's discussion, and I make a hasty decision to keep it to myself, until I have decided how to act. When we finish, Will nods.

"It sounds right to me." Shauna says.

"I agree, it is the best course of action to take, if the Erudite are up to something." Will says calmly, but I can tell it is going to be hard for him to spy on his old faction, and his family.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some sleep." I say, and Will smiles great fully at me.

When I am sure everyone is asleep, I sneak out to my place on the roof and gaze at the stars, something I did often in Abnegation to try and forget myself.

I press my forehead to my palms, and breathe out slowly, trying to think. Destroying the factions. It seems impossible to think of a world with no factions, not knowing who you are and what you stand for. 'But here you are.' A voice in the back of my head nags me. I shake my head clearing it. It would be selfish of me to destroy other people's home, their feeling of belonging somewhere. The word Divergent rattles around in my head. I never felt like I belonged in Abnegation, and I don't belong in Dauntless. I don't belong anywhere.

I think about Four, and today. 'Maybe I do belong somewhere', I think, and finally admit to myself my growing feelings about Four, and feeling hope bubble inside me, for the first time since I have left Abnegation. I think about Will and Christina, and all of my friends. If I don't have a home, I will just have to make one.

I make my way downstairs quietly and lay down on my pallet, falling into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up the next morning, I head to the bathroom to freshen up in a good mood.

"What's up with you, Miss happiness and sunshine." Christina says, when I join her, Will and Tori for breakfast.

"Nothing." I say brightly.

I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Let the girl be in a good mood, you may never see it again." Will says squeezing her hand. She smiles at him, and continues eating.

After we finish breakfast, we head to the training room, and I sigh in relief when I see Four there and not Eric.

We line up facing the ring, and I see my name on the chalk board across from Christina's. Out of the corner of my eye I see Christina grinning at me and I smirk back.

"This morning we are going to work on technique again, and you will have your final fight this afternoon." He says quietly.

I am surprised by how cold his voice sounds, but shake it off and continue practicing.

We break for lunch, and make small talk with Zeke and Shauna, and then return to the training room.

"Tris and Christina." Four calls, obviously bored.

I feel attention corse through me as I walk into the ring and position myself in front of Christina. I put my hands up I front of my face and get into my fighting stance, Christina mirroring me.

"No hard feelings?" She asks, and I smile and nod in agreement.

With that, she lunges at me, her hand upraised in a fist, and aims a sloppy punch towards my face. I side step out of the way and kick her legs out from under her. She grimaces and gets up off the floor, as I retreat as far as the ring will allow. She comes at me again, with determination etched on her face. This time she aims a quick kick and hits me inthe stomach, winding me. I grab her foot and yank her closer to me, kneeing her inthe stomach, amazed at the power I have in my knees. I elbow her across the face and have similar success and smile.

She wriggles out of my grasp, and punches me square in the nose. I feel a steady stream of blood spatter my face, but ignore it, not feeling much pain. As I step towards her, my eyes zero on on her hands, which are held to high leaving her abdomen exposed. I run towards her, and aim a uppercut low on her stomach, hearing her gasp in pain at my ferocity. She falls back and Iand on top of her, we struggle on the floor for a few seconds before I pin her arms above her head, and aim one last punch at her head, before stepping off her. I refuse to do to her what Eric did to me.

She mouths a thank you at me, and I extend my arm to help her up. I spin around to look at Four, hoping he is proud of my new fighting skills, but find him leaning against the walk staring moodily into space. Anger boils in me when I realize, he didn't pay attention to me at all.

**Please don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
